Estrelas do passado
by Miss Mousse
Summary: O poder das estrelas que cada noite estão diferentes,poderiam as estrelas num passado distante estarem iguais como naquela noite?Poderiam elas guardam nosso passado tão lindo e tão triste?


_­_ Estrelas do passado

By Juliana Grinty  
Primeiro Capitulo

Era uma manhã fria na escola de magia e bruxaria de hogwarts,tinha alguns primeiristas chegando pelo lago e as carruagens chegavam com os alunos antigos,numa deles um menino estava sentado olhando distraído pela janela,ele tinha os cabelos negros assim como os olhos,pele branca o uniforme preto da escola com o emblema da sonserina e um distintivo com um "M" preso na roupa,ele estava tao distraído que nem percebeu que uma garota o fitava.  
-tom?perguntou ela com uma voz doce tirando o rapaz entre seus 16,17 anos meio magro,os cabelos compridos ate o queixo com alguns fios na cara,ele era um garoto muito bonito,ele ouvindo a voz dela acordou de seu transe,ele virou pra ela lentamente e abriu um sorriso.  
-sim?perguntou sorrindo pra uma menina entre seus 16,17 anos,de pele branca olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas,cabelos muito lindos ondulados e negros ate a cintura estavam soltos com uma mecha pra frente,usava o uniforme negro da escola com o emblema da grifinória, tinha uma aparência de alguém que estava um tanto doente mais não deixava de ser uma garota linda,tinha os lábios rosados pelo frio que fazia.  
-estava pensando em que?perguntou ela ainda sorrindo  
-no futuro,logo nos dois vamos sair de hogwarts, e eu estava pensando o que vai ser quando sairmos daqui.disse ele vendo a carruagem parar ele saiu primeiro dando a mão pra ela sair,quando ela foi sair o pe dela acabou prendendo nos pequenos degraus fazendo ela ir pra frente e cair em cima de tom quase levando o menino pro chão,ela se ergue e os rostos dos dois estavam bem próximos agora,os dois com os rostos vermelhos,os lábios dos dois estavam quase se tocando devido a proximidade dos rostos,olhos nos olhos era verde fitando preto e preto fitando verde,quando uma voz os tirou de seu transe...  
-ttooooooommmmm querido que bom que te achei.disse uma menina loira de cabelos lisos meio magra com um corpo muito bonito e bem formado,de olhos azuis brilhantes era Olívia Horby.  
-hum ola Horby.respondeu o garoto bem seco  
-bom não vou falar desse jeitinho seco,pois e lindo demais,então tom nos vemos por ae.disse ela dando um beijo estalado no rosto do menino e indo pra rodinha das amigas chegando lá s amigas olharam pra ela e começaram a rir.  
-eca.disse ele passando um lenço no rosto  
-tom não exagere.disse a garota de olhos verdes sorrindo  
-não exagera? Por merlim essa menina me persegue a quase seis anos.disse ele

-anda tom,temos que ir pro castelo.disse ela sorrindo  
-claro.ele respondeu sorrindo e caminhando ao lado dela,um silencio os invadiu quando eles entraram no grande salão ela não pode deixar de exclamar andando um pouco rápido pra frente e ficando de frente pra ele mais olhando pra cima pro teto enfeitiçado,ela tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto enquanto andava de marcha re e dizia muito feliz:  
-ah depois de quase seis anos esse teto ainda me encanta.disse ela fazendo ela soltar um risinho e um sorriso tao lindo quanto o dela,os dois se sentaram na mesa da sonserina,parecia que ninguém ligava pois pareciam já estar acostumados com a presença da grifinória na mesa,e era bem verdade desde o primeiro ano que Tom e ela eram amigos,tom era um garoto que não chamava a atenção de garota alguma,mais seu jeito misterioso encantou a escola inteira,deixando muitas garotas com raiva e inveja dela.  
-tom?perguntou ela com a boca cheia de frango  
-sim?respondeu ele tomando um gole de suco  
-você vai comigo ate a ala hospitalar depois?perguntou ela meio triste  
-claro.respondeu ele sorrindo  
-bom vamos terminar aqui ae a gente vai.disse ela sorrindo  
-pode ser.disse ele enchendo o prato de frango e batatas  
-obrigado tom,por tudo.disse ela mal mexendo a boca e muito baixo  
-eu tenho que agradecer a você.disse ele com um sorriso risonho nos lábios deixando ela vermelha  
Pouco depois...  
-vamos?perguntou ele se levantando sorrindo  
-claro.disse ela fazendo o mesmo e saindo com ele ate a ala hospitalar  
-posso saber onde vão?perguntou o professor de transfigurações Alvo Dumbledore  
-estamos indo pra ala hospitalar professor.disse a menina sorrindo, o professor tinha os olhos em tom que olhava pra menina  
-e bom saber que a senhorita Janier,pode contar com o você senhor Riddle.Disse o professor olhando pra tom pelos óculos de meia lua.  
-sim professor.respondeu o garoto com um certo desdém na voz  
-melhor vocês irem madame Marier vai ficar preocupa se a senhorita Janier não aparecer lago,se me derem licença meus caros alunos vou me retirar.disse o professor virando o corredor  
-continuamos nossa jornada tom.disse ela pegando no braço do rapaz que deu um sorriso ao ver ela apoiar a cabeça em seu braço.

Chegando na ala hospitalar...  
-senhorita Janier onde estava?estava preocupada eh...  
-estávamos falando com o professor Dumbledore.respondeu tom  
-hum sim claro,por favor senhor Riddle espera lá fora enquanto faço os exames na senhorita Janier.disse a enfermeira vendo tom se soltar dela e dar um beijo no rosto da menina que ficou bem vermelha.  
-estarei lá fora te esperando.disse ele se virando e fechando a porta ao sair...  
-bom vamos começar.disse a enfermeira vendo a garota se sentar na cama e fazendo uma careta quando a enfermeira pegou de uma gaveta uma agulha pequena e fina e colocar ela numa seringa.  
-agora querida não se mexa.disse a enfermeira colocando a agulha na pele da garota que fez uma cara de medo.  
-pronto agora vamos passar um remédio pra fechar esse furinho.disse a enfermeira com a seringa na mão que tinha um liquido vermelho dentro,a enfermeira pegou uma poção e passou um pouco no braço da menina fechando o furinho da agulha.  
-acabou senhorita Janier amanha passe aqui de novo pra pegar os resultados.disse a enfermeira  
-claro.disse a menina saindo da sala com a mão no coração  
-algo errado?perguntou Tom olhando pra ela preocupado  
-não sei sinto uma coisa estranha no coração,umas palpitações,como se ele estivesse me dizendo algo.disse a menina vendo tom abraça-la  
-não e nada,esta tudo bem.disse ele dando um beijo no rosto da menina  
-aham...sabe tom eu preciso te contar uma coisa.disse ela meio baixo  
-sim,olhe como as estrelas estão lindas essa noite.disse ele olhando o céu pela grande janela  
-sim,estão lindas,estão meio apacas...sem brilho como se fossem se apagar pra sempre.disse ela olhando o céu pensativa  
-tem razão...  
-mais me deixe te contar...tom...esses anos todos que passamos juntos como amigos,me fizeram pensar...e faz um ano que descobri uma coisa escondida em meu coração.disse ela olhando o céu  
-eu também te amo.disse ele mesmo antes dela falar  
-oh tom!eu fico feliz com isso.disse ela com lagrimas nos olhos  
-não chore.disse ele secando as lagrimas do rosto dela  
-Eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém Tom.disse ela sendo silenciada por um beijo  
Na manha seguinte...  
Tom estava abrindo os olhos e estava numa sala muito bonita,com uma grande janela de madeira escura,com cortinas de veludo vermelho e uma cama onde estava dormindo,lembrava um quarto de um dois recém casados...  
-eu onde ela foi?o que eh isso?se perguntou tom vendo uma carta em cima de suas roupas que estavam largadas no chão,era uma carta...seria dela a carta?  
Tom pegou a carta e nela estava escrito o seguinte:

_"Querido Tom__Sinto muito estar escrevendo isso pra ti,mais esse e um modo de me despedir de você...nunca irei te esquecer,você foi uma pessoa muito especial pra mim,que estará sempre em meu coração mesmo quando ele parar de bater,oh querido tom nunca irei te esquecer..nem da noite maravilhosa que tivemos juntos,eu estarei sempre do seu lado,e quando você olhar pro céu e ver as estrelas pode ter certeza que eu estarei do seu lado observando tudo meu amor,para sempre eu serei apenas sua,estou deixando um presente pra ti,as estrelas cujo nelas você vai sempre poder se lembrar do nosso passado,que foi tao lindo e tao triste,pois a morte acabou por nos separar,mais fique tranqüilo meu amor,um dia eu vou voltar ou você vai se juntar comigo aqui onde já devo estar,para sempre nosso amor vai reinar junto com as estrelas do passado meu amor,então te desejo felicidades,eu estarei cuidando de você daqui de cima,para de ver feliz, então adeus meu amado tom,que foi e sempre vai ser aquele que mais amei...adeus tom... _

Beijos eternos de sua Marry Janier".  
Ele leu aquilo e não pode acreditar se vestiu o mais rápido possível e saiu correndo em direção a torre da grifinória,onde tinham algumas pessoas amontoadas na entrada,tinha uma garota sendo carregada por uma maca de dois bruxos quando passou por ele seu mundo acabou.Era ela,branca e sem vida,estava morta...  
-com licença mais o que houve com essa jovem?perguntou tom meio sem voz  
-Acontece que essa jovem tinha um problema de nascença,e isso acabou pro causar a morte,pelo que sabemos foi graças a ame,que usava álcool e outras coisas na gravidez.respondeu um medi bruxo passando,e logo atrás vinha um senhor de olhos verdes como a sua filha que jazia morta,era visível que o homem chorava.  
-acabou minha querida.disse tom vendo ela sumir.  
O enterro foi no dia seguinte, logo quando ele acabou um rapaz estava parado na frente do tumulo colocando um lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas.  
-Você sempre amou rosas,estas são as ultimas rosas minha querida,mais eu te prometo,que um dia esse mundo ira cair aos meus pés,farei isso por ti.disse ele se levantando e saindo dali.  
Havia se passado um ano desde a morte de sua amada,e lá estava ele recém formado começando a preparar seu novo reinado.  
Muitos anos depois,uma sombra negra observava o céu sem estrela de uma noite fria.  
-mi lord?perguntou belatriz black se referindo a Lord Voldemort  
-espero que veiu pra me dizer que acabou de liquidar os Blowers.disse a voz fria do lord  
-sim senhor,acabo de cumprir a missão.respondeu ela  
-ótimo,agora se preparem o próximo alvo e a rua dos alfeneiros numero quatro.disse ele  
-sim senhor.respondeu a mulher animada saindo dali e entrando numa velha mansão

_­_ Fim do cap 1

N.A:Heiii espero q vc tenham gostado bom eu tenho outras fics de HP mais vo publicar aos poucos  
1 vai essa aqui e quando eu terminar vo colocandu as outras ok? ;p  
Bjks ;


End file.
